


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by DimiGex



Series: January 2019 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, but this is what i got, i wanted angst, kakasaku - Freeform, pure fluff, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Pale streams unfurled in the morning air, dissipating and reappearing in a steady rhythm. Kakashi watched the display for several moments, imagining the warmth of each exhale and the chill that would follow. He shook his head. His mind should have been focused on the mission at hand, a dozen eventualities needed to be planned for, but his thought continued straying to the invisible figure.





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Words: 700
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura
> 
> Warnings/Summary: Purely fluff, I tried to do angst but it just didn't want to be angsty, but I guess fluff is okay too 
> 
> Author's Note: In my continued effort to get back to writing, I've decided to take on a month long drabble writing challenge. I have 30 prompts to fill, and this is the first of them. This prompt was Frost. These will get posted on Tumblr first because that's easier, but I will eventually get them all moved over to FF and A03. I have the prompts, but if you want to request a pairing, feel free to send me a message and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!

Pale streams unfurled in the morning air, dissipating and reappearing in a steady rhythm. Kakashi watched the display for several moments, imagining the warmth of each exhale and the chill that would follow. He shook his head. His mind should have been focused on the mission at hand, a dozen eventualities needed to be planned for, but his thought continued straying to the invisible figure.

Silently pushing himself into a sitting position, Kakashi eased out of his sleeping bag. The predawn air raised chill bumps along the strips of exposed skin at his wrists as he ghosted through the semi-darkness toward the soft sound of breath. Winter held the Land of Fire firmly in its grasp, and a thin layer of white coated the ground and the trees. Dawn couldn't be more than ten minutes away. Soon, the frost and the silent serenity would melt away. Kakashi's team would ready themselves for the day, eat a rushed breakfast, then get back underway. Only a few blessed minutes of silence remained before the others woke up, everyone except one.

Kakashi chose his position carefully, using the branches and scant foliage to hide his body. Another stream of pearly air slipped from between Sakura's lips. The woman stood with her back against the bole of a tree, green eyes constantly roving. Exhaustion must have been pressing behind her eyes. but the kunoichi fought it off. Her watch would end soon, and she'd shake the others awake. She only needed to last a little longer.

A shiver raced through Sakura's body, and she rubbed her palms against her upper arms to bring some warmth back to her body. Her travel cloak offered little protection against the cold, which has raised a rosy flush on her cheeks. Kakashi debated moving closer. If he went nearer, he'd want to run his hands over that same skin, pull her warm against his chest-

"You know that I can see you, right?" Sakura's hushed voice broke through Kakashi's daydream.

"I do now," Kakashi groused, crossing the space between them.

Sakura grinned, and nudged Kakashi's chest with her shoulder. "Don't pout," she teased, glancing up with those unreadable green eyes. For a moment, he thought she might kiss him but she spoke instead. "What are you doing up so early?"

Half a dozen responses sprang into Kakashi's mind and were discarded. He had never been able to pull off one liners, and somehow the truth came easier. "I wanted to see you," he admitted.

That must have been the right answer, because the challenge melted from Sakura's face, replaced by a soft grin. "Is that so?"

Despite the ease of his earlier response, Kakashi felt a flush warm his cheeks. "I thought you might be cold," he offered. Though he and Sakura had been dating for months, she still managed to make him feel like a bumbling fool more often than not. Especially when she looked at him like she was did now, laughter in her eyes and amusement curling her lips.

Sakura took a step closer. "And how exactly were you planning on warming me up?"

Glancing toward where the other members of their team slept, Kakashi raised his shoulders in an artless shrug. They didn't have enough privacy, and their stolen moments were fading almost as quickly as the frost from the ground. Sakura's grin widened. Before Kakashi had the presence of mind to stop her, she wormed her fingers beneath is flak vest and shirt. He let out a squawk and danced backward, dragging her half a dozen steps while she laughed.

Kakashi caught Sakura's hands and pulled them away from the sensitive skin of his stomach. She leaned achingly close, familiar challenge shining in her eyes. Kakashi dipped his head and felt the warmth of her excited breath against his mask. The heat decided him. He pulled the fabric down and pressed his lips against hers.

The moment lasted approximately ten seconds. Then, Naruto burst into the clearing, clutching a kunai in one hand while rubbing sleep from his eyes with the other. But, it was enough, more than enough. Warmth spread through Kakashi's chest as they pulled apart. He tugged his mask back into place and turned toward the sunrise peeking over the horizon. Today was off to a good start.


End file.
